Merry XMas Kai
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: Kai isn't in the Holiday spirit at all Can two certain someones break Kai into holiday cheer?Maybe.KaiRei. strong language. I think


**Merry Christmas everyone! This is my first X-mas one-shot, my first Kai/Rei fic (Yoai fic acctuly) but I hope you like it. I don't know who many people on this site say ot, but I want all of you (the reviewer) to flame my into the ground so that I know how to improve. But anyway, here is my gift to all the reviewers. Enjoy!**

**Summery: Its Christmas Eve and the Blade Breaker Boys, and Blitzkrieg Boys are stay at the Blade Breakers house for Christmas. But not everyone is in the Christmas spirit. Hiwatari Kai, the stotic team captain, is really bringing the other boys Christmas down. He doesn't believe that there is a Santa, or he would have rescued him, Tala and Bryan from the Abby, or given him what he has wanted for the past four years. After a run in with 'the Christmas man' himself, will Kai finally get his gift?**

**

* * *

**

**-Christmas Eve-**

**Anou… This is odd. You want me to talk to a voice in my head about what I feel Christmas is? Fine! It is a bunch of promotional crap for people to go buy Turkeys and Hams the size of Moscow to eat in some big feast of togetherness or some crap like that. It is for parents to lie to their children so they will behave themselves with the bribery of presents beneath a tree smothered by lights and creepy decorations, toped by an angel or star that is supposed to represent peace and hope. Am I not right? **

**Well, Takao, Max and Tala would disagree with me. They think that some fat guy in a stupid red costume is going to come -flying- onto the roof top by a magic sleigh with eight reindeer leading it. The fat guy comes down your chimney, puts presents under your tree and stuffs some chocolate or whatever in a sock hanging over the mantel and then he flies back up the chimney. Takao even said something about one reindeer with a glowing red nose that guides the sleigh. How stupid is that? But that is Takao for you. Maxie thinks the same thing and now, between the two of them, they have Tala believing it to. **

**Bryan is with me on this… I think. If there was a… Santa Claus, I think his name was, why didn't he come save us from Boris and Voltaire? Or given me the one object I keep putting my letter Rei keeps asking me to write? Well, actually, it isn't an object, it's a person. One certain before mentioned Neco-jin I happen to live with. Before you even ask, the answer is yes, I am gay, yoai, Homosexual, and however else you want to F-ing put it.**

"**Kai? Hello, Earth to wherever you are. Is my Kai in there?" I snapped out of my thoughts at the heavenly voice calling me. Rei is in my face, waving his hand in front of my eyes. By reflex, I grab his arm, but I also try to hide the heat I can feel rising to my face. "What?" I ask harshly. I may love him, but I have a reputation to keep up. "Our little believers went out for a bit. Would you and Bryan mind helping me wrap some of their gifts I got them?" I look to Bryan whom shrugs and stands up. "And another thing Kai…Can I have my arm back now?" I look and notice that I am still holding on to his wrist. I roughly let his arm go and start to walk to his room. I am trying to hide the blush that I couldn't stop from showing up on the first place.**

**-10:00 pm.-**

"**No" "Please Kai?" "No" "For us?" I hate these people, Even Rei at the moment. They want me to read that stupid story to the others. T'was the Night Before Christmas I don't even –believe- in this crap, but if Tala and Rei don't stop with those puppy-dog faces; (Funny how the kitty has a puppy dog face. Even funnier that the Wolf and Tiger even get along) "You two owe me." I said as I walked into the room. I heard Tala get giddy behind me. Omg, I think I am going to hurl. "After I read this, go straight to bed or…" I have to force out the last of the sentence. "Santa won't come." I sighed and sat down on the couch with Takao wearing a Santa hat and Max wearing a pair of -felt reindeer antlers.- Obsessive much? **

"**T'was the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;" I glanced at Rei with a smirk. "Guess our Kitty did his job." Takao, Max and Tala laughed while Bryan and I chuckled and Rei glared. **

**Ok, here we go again, "The stockings where hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicolas, soon would be there." I heard Takao and Max 'eep' and jump up, then pull up Tala. "What are we doing?" He asked. The boys answer that they forgot to put up there stockings. How childish… oh well, Rei said to leave them alone, so that is what I'll do, that doesn't stop me from rolling my eyes though. "I don't have one." Tala said and went to sit back down. "I can fix that." We all looked at the Neco-jin sitting across from me on the love seat with Bryan. He got up, jogged into our room, (Yes, we share a room; our beds are next to each other… I am surprised but thankful I haven't done anything. I have liked him since I was 14, I am now 18, I deserve a pat on the back, not that I am going to do it.) then jog back out with a box. **

"**What's that Rei?" Takao asked. For once, he asked a good question. Stops me from asking it. "A box," he played. I raise my eye brow at the short answer "Tala, Bryan, Kai, if you want to, come here." We all obeyed. Tala and Bryan because they are curious, and don't get me wrong, I am to, but since when have I -ever- needed an excuse to get near Rei? **

**He opened the box to a grey sock, with embroidered on it: Tala. In large gold lettering. "Is that a..." "They're stockings." I said, not being able to hide the wonder in my voice. He nodded and passed everyone's out. (Mine: Red and Silver; Bryan: Blue and gold; Takao: Blue and Red; Maxie: Orange and Green and last but certainly not least, the object of my affection, Rei had a shimmering gold stocking with Silver writing.)**

**There, now that they are done, I can get this stupid story over with. "The children were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;" Isn't that an idea? "Yum…" I heard Takao say, I doubt he even knows what they are. I open my mouth to say something until, out of the corner of my eye, I see Rei glare at me, and so I chose against it. "Mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winters nap," looks like they need the nap. How am I supposed to read with them yawning constantly? "Maybe you guys should go to bed…" they all perked up and shook their heads. And by all, I mean Takao, Max and Tala, but for short, -The Little Believers- I sigh and continue. (AN: I am to lazy to write the rest out! On with the story now!)**

**-10:30 pm.-**

**It took us half an hour to get them to sleep. That is ridiculous, now I'm tired. I headed to our bedroom until, down the hall, I spot Rei sitting on the couch. That's odd. He usually goes to bed about now. "Rei?" I ask, then walk down the hall. **

**I am now behind him. "Rei, what are you doing still in here?" He turned around, shock on his face. I couldn't help the smirk that pulled to my lips. "Huh? Oh, nothing." I raised my brow at the quick answer. "I'll follow in a few minutes." I nod and head into our bed room.**

**-A While Later-**

**I stretch, open my eyes and turn to Rei's bed. "Where is he?" I look to the clock. 12:00. I wait for a few moments and the clocks do not move? How odd. I get up and turn on my light. The old clock (that is purely decoration but I always have running incase we have a power outage.) The clock had stopped… mid swing. "What the…?" I open my door and look down the hall to the glow of the tree. Across from my door is a small clock, one that had also stopped. Then I see a figure wandering in the room, I snatch Dranzer from my stand and head down the hall. "Rei?" What is he doing still up? And, what the hell is going on here? Time has…stopped, and he is wearing the most ridiculous green outfit. He looks like a… Santa elf? Ok, that is odd. He does look really cute though. I would love to take that suit off… Agh! Stay on track here. No time to start daydreaming about that sexy… Agh! Never mind.**

**What the… "He had better hurry up! Drigers spell won't last much longer." Who? Ok, I know Rei doesn't talk to himself, especially about his Bit Beast casting spells. That is just aquared. "Rei?" He turned immediately to me. "What? How are you still up? Driger… He…" What is he babbling about? "Are you ok?" Rei took a deep breath and nodded. "Good, Now, Why had all the clocks in the house stop? Why are you still up? What is this I hear about Driger casting a spell? And who the hell are you talking to?" He starts stuttering things like: _How is he still up? Does he know and he is just toying with me? Oh… He is not going to be happy about this!_**

**Now, Am I the only one who has no F-ing clue what the hell is going on here? Good, I'm not going insane. "Rei, just answer me!" Yet again he takes a deep breath. He –must- be nervous. "Can't answer…Anou, Can't answer, Can't answer, Can't answer and myself?" You want to ask me if I liked that answer? **

**Suddenly, sounds start coming from the chimney and for once in my time of knowing Rei for, what 4 years, I hear the words: _Oh Shit!_ Escape my -want-to-be-lovers- mouth. All the sudden two figures fell down the chimney. Someone with pink hair, and a red, seems like fairy tale outfit, similar to Rei's, got up and started to dust herself off. She looked up and… Holy Shit! Mariah! "Hey Rei!" He mumbled a -Hi- , but continued to fidget. **

**The second figure stood up and dusted himself off. He had a long, white beard, and a red suit covered his chubby body. He opened his eyes to find them almost the same as my favorite Neco-jin and his head adorned one of those -stupid- Christmas hats. I gasped from the archway when Mariah turned her head to me as her eyes silted. Oh great, I feel a scream comeing on, just what I need, to be yelled at by the Pink brat. "Rei, did you decide to get our secret away to your stotic Captain? Because he is not the most Christmas-y guy -I- have ever met." **

**Oh shut up you big… Ok, She is insulting me RIGHT to my face! And what the F--- is going on here! Oh, I hate that Pink-Powder-Puff-Princess-Reject! She is bitching at -my Rei- for –me- being up. "Hate to interrupt your, -obviously- kind conversation," Insert Hiwatari-Death-Glare on my part "But what is going on here?" Rei and Mariah blushed. "Magomusuko, Mariah, go make sure the others are asleep, and fetch the presents you wrapped for your friends." -Santa Claus- said sternly. They nodded and obediently did as they told.**

"**Now, Mister Hiwatari," I looked toward the Santa. "I hear from my grandson that you don't believe in me." His grandson? Who is that? "May I ask why you don't? You used to beleave in me, and sent me letters without having to have my grandson beg you to." -His grandson- beg me? I only listen to… "Rei is your Grandson?" He nodded with a small smile. **

"**Oh shit." I whisper/mumble. I am in love with Santa Clauses grandson! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! OMFG! Wait a minute, when did I start believing in Santa Claus again? This is just a prank to get me to believe in Santa again. Well Rei, even for you, this won't work.**

"**You're not Santa Claus! So why should I tell you anything? Christmas is just promotional crap. If Santa was real then he would of…" That was close, damn you Rei. "Then what Kai?" I want to scream –none of your business- but… why do I feel like I –do- in fact want to tell him? "Kai, is there anything I can do to prove that I am whom I say I am?" He really does want to prove himself to me. But what to ask him? Dad doesn't leave me. "What was the last thing I asked you for before I went to the Abby?" I seen him pout, and pity take his eyes. "You asked that your father wouldn't leave you alone." He's right… "Why didn't you fulfill it? I was always told that Santa fulfilled one wish a year for every child! Why didn't you?" Keep cool. I'm starting to yell and I really don't want to get angry over this fake. "But I did Kai. You got Dranzer on your fathers death bed didn't you?" How did he…? I find myself nodding. "He transferred his soul into your Bit Beast Kai. He never left you. He has -always- been with you." Dranzer? I held up the before mentioned blade. Father?**

**-Flash back-**

"**Kai?" A boy of 6 years ran over to his fathers bed. "Yes Father?" "Kai, Do you know the box beside my bed?" The little Kai, crawled onto His father's bed, then grabbed the intricate box. "This box Father?" He nodded. "In that box, holds our heritage, and A piece of me when I am gone Kai. Take care of it." Kai nodded. His father shut his eyes… for the last time. "Father? Father! DADDY!" Little Kai started to cry at his father not answering. Suddenly, someone came and grabbed him away "Daddy!" "Come boy, and enjoy your cry, because it will be your last cry a free boy."**

**-End Flash back-**

**That was the last I ever seen of father alive. So… Dranzer holds father inside of him? "Kai?"**

**Huh? I turn over to the voice in the hall behind me. Rei. He is starring at me with those entrancing, -gorgeous- amber eyes. How I love those eyes. How I love the -holder- of those eyes. We make eye contact but he breaks away quickly. This is why I have never told him how I feel. What is the chance that he of all people is gay? I mean look at him! Does he look it to you? I didn't think so. And even if he was, why would he even like a cold bastard like me? **

"**Rei, Mariah, Go up and take care of the reindeer. I'll be right up." They give him a very strange look but listen anyway after putting Rei's presents under the tree. I think that Santa may be acting strange this year.**

"**Kai, why do you keep asking me for things that you already have?" What the hell is he talking about? I have only asked for one thing, well, person actually, since I left the Abby and I don't have it? By the look on his face, I would say that confusion is written in my eyes. "You keep asking for my grandson, yet you have him already, you have had him since before you asked for him the first time. I dis-like a person possessing another person, but you own his heart." We both heard Rei call to the man, saying something along the lines of: _Driger is waiting Grandfather! _ He let out his: _Ho Ho Ho_, Bid me farewell, and jumped up the chimney as the others had done. Just as he went up, a shimmering beam flew down the chimney and turned into presents, then the stockings were filled.**

"**Wow…" I felt myself breathe out. Rei… Loves me? Is that what he meant? But… Rei couldn't love me. I have got to be dreaming this whole thing. I'm going back to bed. -yawn-**

**Back in my room, I see a note on my bed. Odd. I sit on my bed and open the note with no name, only to find a note written in Reis writing. I read the note and… Omg… (Aren't I saying that a lot tonight?) Now I -really- do need to go to sleep. Obanwa. **

**-Christmas Morning-**

"**Kai! Rei! Wake up so we can go get the gifts!" Damn you Takao, Max, hell even Tala right now, even though he is not the two trying to drag us out of bed. "We're up Takao. Let us get dressed." I heard Rei say, By what I think He did last night, you would think that he would be more reluctant to get up. I heard them run into their bedroom. I sit up and a piese of paper off my bed. At that Rei jumped off his bed and into our shared bathroom. "Is this?" I pick up the paper and scan it and… OMFG this -is- the note from last night, does that mean that it all happened? "Rei!" I called into the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Ye…Yeah Kai?" He sounds nervous. **

"**Did last night happen?" After a minute. "What do you mean by last night?" He asked, still stuttering. "If it happened then you know what I mean." He opened the door, his bangs covering his eyes. "Are you mad… That I never told you any of it?" I shook my head, hoping, he could see because frankly, I'm speechless. "Did you give me that note?" I seen a tear run down his cheek as he nodded. Why is he crying? I raise his head so I can look into his eyes, and, with a thumb, I wipe a tear from his flawless face. "Did you mean it?" He nodded again. "Every word with all my heart. I'm sorry that you don't feel the same way Kai, but I… had to tell you." Set of new tears fall from his face. **

**Before I know what I'm doing, I lean down and gently brush my lips against his. "You have no idea how much the words on that note mean to me Rei." I see him smile through the tears flowing down his face. I lean down again and press my lips to his as I wrap my arms around his waist he closes his eyes and I feel him deepen the kiss. I have never realized how feminine Rei's body is. Good to know for later on… tonight maybe? I think so. Ok, so I have my fair share of perverted thoughts, I am a 17 year old boy! What do you expect? **

**Finally, after we both remember that humans need this element called _air_ to breathe, we break the kiss. Kami he is a -damn- good kisser. "I love you Kai." "And I you… My little elf." He pulled away and pouted at that. (AN: What a way to ruin the moment huh? ;) lol)**

"**Don't tell a -soul- that you seen me in that outfit Kai." I have to chuckle the way Rei is standing/acting. He is leaning slightly forward with his hands on his hips, he is really starting to act like a bad-ass girl. "I Won't Rei, Come on before the boys destroy something." He giggled, nodded, and followed me out.**

"**Can we go open the gifts -now-?" Takao asked, -very- impatiently. The word -rude- enters mind. Rei nods and the three boys run into the living room. "I am beginning to wonder if I liked the Cyber-Tala better." That was Bryan. Not me, though I am starting to think the same thing. Tala is starting to act like Takao and Max, mostly Max though, because Tala isn't being Rude, just hyper. **

"**Here, Rei, Kai, Bryan, these all have your names on them." Snapping me out of my minor stuper, Tala held out to us, three neatly wrapped presents, one addressed to each of us. We each took one and thanked the Russian-Red-head (AN: Incase you haven't noticed, I like calling Tala a Russian-Red-Head)**

**I sit down with the other two and open my box. A necklace. Inside the charm held a picture of a pretty young woman and smart looking young man. My mother and father, This must be mothers necklace, the one father had before he died. Also in the box was the deed to fathers house. I put the necklace on then open it again and stare at the picture. "She's pretty Kai, is she your mom?" I nod to my Neco-jin. That sounds good. -My- Rei. I then feel him lay his head on my shoulder, so I return the favor, I lay my head on his. "Took you two long enough." I just role my eyes at Takao and Tala giggles. "Merry Christmas Kai." "Merry Christmas Rei."**

**I guess for someone, whom just 48 hours ago hated Christmas, I am pretty in the spirit. Though I still hate all the trouble that goes into it. I think that I am in the spirit pretty damn well huh? As Cliché as this must sound, I'll say it anyway. _Merry Christmas to all and to all a Happy New Year_. Except to Mariah of course.**

**THE END**

**_This story is dedicated to John (Johnney) Varner. Merry Christmas Johnney, Love you lots (k)_**


End file.
